Text messaging to a Demon
by btTara
Summary: Tsunayoshi decides to text-message to Chikusa about his problem instead he ends up text-messaging someone else. M-preg, crack, 6927.


**Warning!: This fic contains M-preg, drugging someone, stupid and crazy ideas that will make your brain explode.**

**AN:**** This was written for a contest on a forum that involved texting phones and a pregnant Tsuna. Because I'm writing this on here, it's a requirement that I PROFESSIONALLY write this in it's correct format. I remember my sister got kicked out just because of that. Anyways, I'll try my best to do that so this will be a longer version of the one I posted on the forum. I wish they'd at least have examples of a fic format that's acceptable.  
**

**Setting: This takes place 10 years later where male pregnancy is possible (yes, anything is possible 10 years later). How did Tsuna get himself pregnant? Read and find out!**

**Genre: Crack, with a bit of sweetness. Since it is crack I don't need to explain anything do I?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned KHR then Mukuro would have brainwashed and married Tsunayoshi, taken over the world, and they'd lived happily ever after.  
**

* * *

A young man laid silently on his bed. His room was a mess, clothes were thrown to the side, and the desk was full of papers that weren't properly stacked in order. In the man's hands there is a cellphone and pregnancy test that read positive. He took glance at the pregnancy test to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but as soon as he looks, Tsunayoshi turns his eyes away. "This can't be happening." he said. "I guess this explains why I have been feeling weird lately, but this wasn't supposed to happen. What should I do?"

The brunet opens up his phone and looks through his phone number list. "I can't talk to Kyoko about this. It would be too embarrassing! Haru, would probably go mad if she heard about it. " said the young man. He then goes on to look at his list of male friends. "If Gokudera finds out about this, then he'll probably try to kill the father. Yamamoto seems reasonable, but he's busy playing professional baseball and I don't want him to worry about me either." Tsunayoshi goes on to check his phone number list of members in the family. "I don't think Basil knows what to do in this situation, so calling him is pointless. . . . . and calling Hibari is not an opinion. . . . ." The boy takes a deep sigh and continues to look through the list. "Joushima Ken, is out of the question. Kakimoto Chikusa. . . he doesn't talk much, but he seems to know a lot of things and I'm sure he won't tell anyone about this. I think I'll give him a call." He holds up the phone and starts to dial the phone number. Tsunayoshi waits for the Chikusa to pick up, but Chikusa doesn't pick up his phone. "Maybe Chikusa doesn't like talking on the phone. I'll try text messaging." the man thought.

He types in his phone:

To Chikusa

Subject: What should I do?

[Chikusa, I've been pregnant for two months. I didn't want anyone else to know about it yet and you're the only reasonable person to talk to about this situation. Should I keep this baby? What should I to do?]

Surprisingly he receives a quick reply. "That was fast." he thought. The message read:

To: Tsunayoshi  
Subject: Re: What should I do?

[Why, I think you should keep it. You may not like idea right now, but your child might grow up to be a useful tool in the future.]

Tsunayoshi felt a chill go up his spine when he read the message. He stares at his phone in silence before continuing to type his message:

To: Chikusa  
Subject: WTH!

[WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH CHIKUSA'S PHONE, MUKURO?!]

A man with long dark hair chuckles as he finishes reading the text message on Chikusa's phone. He starts to type down his next message while holding a grin on his face:

To: Tsunayoshi  
Subject: You get me every time

[Ku, fu, fu. I can never fool you can I? Chikusa just happened to have given me his phone. He says it's rather problematic to have people call you all the time. By the way who's the father?]

Tsunayoshi contemplates whether he should tell the other man. He sighs and types down his reply:

To: Chikusa (Mukuro)  
Subject: I don't want to tell you.

[. . . . . You're the last person I wanted to tell this to, but it's only right for the father to know that he's going to have a child. Mukuro, . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Chrome's the father.]

The smile on the man's face broke as he reads the last words in the message. He sends his message pondering about what he read:

To: Tsunayoshi  
Subject: Is this a joke?

[Oya, Tsunayoshi-kun, you're very bad at telling jokes. That's not very funny at all.]

Thinking back about how his pregnancy came to be, he types down his explanation:

To: Chikusa (Mukuro)  
Subject: I wish it was a joke

[I'm not joking. I'm really pregnant and Chrome is really the father. Do you remember that one night I ended up drunk in bed with Chrome?]

A memory popped into the man's head as he reads the message. He types:

To: Tsunayoshi  
Subject: That time?

[Oh, . . . . . that. . . . .]

As Tsunayoshi types down his explanation his cheeks turn red as he reluctantly sends his message:

To: Chikusa (Mukuro)  
Subject: Yes, that time.

[I don't remember anything that night, but when I woke up Chrome was on top of me and. . . . . . . . . I . . . . . felt it in between my legs. . . . . I never knew she had. . . . . . um you know.]

Mukuro had already finished typing his message when he read Tsunayoshi's reply and hesitates to press send button, but he eventually presses the button.

To: Tsunayoshi  
Subject: Re: Yes, that time.

[Oh, that. . . . . . well you see. That was actually me. . . . . . . . . . I was using illusions to make it look like I was Chrome.]

As the man sat up on his bed, his hand was trembling in anger and frustration. He quickly sent his message wanting to know the reason behind the other man's actions:

To: Chikusa (Mukuro)  
Subject: WTF were you doing?!

[WHY DID YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME AND WHY WERE YOU DISGUISING YOURSELF AS CHROME THE WHOLE TIME?!]

The tall man calmly types down his excuse for committing his actions:

To: Tsunayoshi  
Subject: Re: WTF were you doing?!

[I didn't want you to hurt my feelings, Tsunayoshi-kun. So I disguised myself. Besides I didn't take advantage of you, you just laid there all bored-looking so I thought I'd do something to get you going and entertained. You never even resisted or said that you didn't like it anyways.]

After reading the message, Tsunayoshi resists the urge to tear his phone into pieces as he types his rant:

To: Chikusa (Mukuro)  
Subject: YOU BASTARD!

[YOU DRUGGED ME YOU BASTARD! I WASN'T CONSCIOUS ABOUT WHAT YOU WERE DOING TO ME! YOU BETTER DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS!!!]

An idea emerges in Mukuro's head as read the last sentence in the message. A smile creeps on his face while he sends his message.

To: Tsunayoshi  
Subject: Don't worry my darling.

[Don't worry, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'll take responsibility. I'll buy you a ring and we'll get married soon. I'll even prepare the honeymoon.]

An image of the Mukuro laughing while holding him at a wedding appears in Tsunayoshi's head. He sends his final message making up his mind about his pregnancy.

To: Chikusa (Mukuro)  
Subject: Forget this.

[Forget it! I won't go through with that! I'll just have abortion!]

Mukuro quickly sends his reply when he read the message.

To: Tsunayoshi  
Subject: Wait!

[Wait, Tsunayoshi! That child in your body also belongs to me. You can't just kill it!]

Mukuro sends in the message, but he does not receive a reply. "Damn it! It's no wonder Chikusa doesn't like phones!" Mukuro gets on his motorbike and rides out into the night.

Two weeks later, Tsunayoshi walked into the clinic all dressed up in a dress along with a wig, and high heels. "No one should recognize me in this disguise. This disguise is even better than Reborn's costumes so I should fit in perfectly!" He walks up to the receptionist and sets up an appointment. He waits for an hour until finally his name was called. Suddenly, Mukuro popped out of door yelling "WAIT! DON'T DO IT TSUNAYOSHI-KUN!" "MUKURO, HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS HERE?!" the younger man yelled in surprise "Ara, I didn't. I merely just knew that if I came into any clinic yelling that phrase, that you would answer me." "That's the most stupidest thing ever!" Tsunayoshi blurted out, "But it worked didn't it?" Mukuro snickered. The young boss puts his hands on his hips and puts on a serious face "Even if you found me, you can't stop me. I'm going through with this!" Mukuro puts both of his hands on Tsunayoshi's shoulders "Really? You're willing to kill an innocent child just because you're afraid of commitment? No, not just any child, your child, . . . OUR CHILD. Are you really that selfish?" Tsunayoshi looks into Mukuro's eyes and sees that Mukuro is serious about the child. "I. . . I give up. If I think about it. I really can't stand the thought of killing a baby, my own child at that too, but I was so upset and angry. I just wanted my problems to go way. That's all." after finishing his words Tsunayoshi's eyes were pouring out tears and snot was coming out of his nose. Mukuro wraps his arms around Tsunayoshi letting all the tears and snot be wiped on his shirt "It's all right. I'll marry you and I promise to take care of you, and the child. Everything will be taken care of." Tsunayoshi stops crying and lifts up his head to look at Mukuro's face "Mukuro. . . . ." The taller man leans down and places a kiss on Tsunayoshi's forehead. He then proceeds to gently rub the Tsunayoshi's stomach "I can't wait to see our child, Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsunayoshi was about to say something when Mukuro took out a piece a paper and said "Now that you've understand and agreed, please sign these marriage papers." A vein popped on Tsunayoshi's forehead "MUKURO!!! YOU PLANNED THIS ALL OUT DIDN'T YOU?!!!"

The end.

* * *

**AN: Okay, okay, you really don't find out how Tsuna got pregnant you just found out he was taken advantage by Mukuro, but if you HAVE TO HAVE AN ANSWER let's just say Reborn used Tsuna as a test subject.**


End file.
